


Darling So It Goes (AKA Steve and Toni are Both Hopeless Idiots)

by middle_earthling



Series: Avengers One Shots and Other Such Nonsense (AKA the AKA Series) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middle_earthling/pseuds/middle_earthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Toni pine over each other hopelessly, and are basically the two most cliche idiots to ever exist ever.</p><p>(Or yet another pointless AU involving coffee and gender-swapping).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling So It Goes (AKA Steve and Toni are Both Hopeless Idiots)

Almost every day she comes during his shift. She always smiles at him, her beautiful brown eyes lighting up with warmth and laughter every time she sees him. Of course, Steve knows she's not really smiling at him. She couldn't be. She's beautiful, with her soft brown hair and eyes to match, and he's just Steve. Plain old boring Steve. There's no way a girl like her could ever be interested in a guy like him... and yet she's constantly there, almost like she's waiting for him. 

He knows he could ask her out, but he's barely even managed to say hello to her in the past, let alone something like that. So instead he makes her coffee, smiles back and ties to forget about how beautiful she is. 

It doesn't work. Every time he sees her it gets a little harder to ignore his feelings for her. He still tries his hardest to get over her, though. That is, until the day she suddenly comes in with another boy following close behind her. 

The newcomer is tall and handsome, with dark skin and the posture of a soldier. Steve instantly hates him. He hides his dislike as they come up to the counter, though. 

She greets him with her usual warm smile. 

"Hey Steve," she says brightly, as if there's nothing unusual about today at all. "I'll have my usual, and sour patch over here will have whatever you recommend." The boy nods and then they move to her usual spot, which is not completely out of Steve's ear shot. 

"See, Rhodey? Isn't he adorable?" she's saying to her friend.

"You think everyone's adorable, Toni," the newcomer, Rhodey, says. 

"Not true," refutes Toni. "I don't think you're adorable. Plus, it's not just that he's cute. he's almost perfect, and I really like him. I just wish he would notice me," she sounds distinctly put out about this. 

Through all of this Steve has been listening, with his mouth slightly open, completely ignoring the costumer trying to get his attention. 

Even though he's normally painfully shy, and it would mean he had to admit to eavesdropping, Steve rushes over to their table. 

"Toni," he says, his pulse speeding up as her beautiful eyes land on him, "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she says simply.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in under half an hour, during which I should have been writing an essay for school, but instead this came out and I am completely unapologetic. I don't care that it's basically the most AU thing of all time (I mean, coffee shop AU, always a girl AU and high school AU all at once? That's almost worse than when I did femmeslash college almost coffee shop AU) I wrote it and I posted it, so, there. 
> 
> Also yes, the title does come from 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You', but that song has been stuck in my head for weeks thanks to that Twenty One Pilots cover that's been floating around tumblr recently (which if you haven't listened to you, you definitely should because it's life changingly amazing).


End file.
